


Madness Ends

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Horror, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. AU. "Do you know how long forever is, my dear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness Ends

**_I can give you the control you desire, to stand out from the rest. I could give you so much that you have been denied, my dear_** , _he breathed into her ear._

_There would be no more mistakes._

_No more loneliness._

_No more being left behind by her mother._

_No more feeling abandoned by her brother, by his friends._

_Fear dug its claws into her fragile bird-like bones. They said that he was evil, she reminded herself. They said he’s a bad guy._

_A surge of the tasteful poison pumped in her veins; destructive, wild, everything that was opposite of her. She could be without a thread of control._

_There was a monster underneath her skin, underneath all the innocence and naivety, and she wanted to claw it out._

_Without a second thought, she cast aside the warnings about the evil and took the forbidden fruit, bone and dust following behind her._

There was blood on her hands.

It was five o’clock in the morning, and Serenity was supposed to be asleep.

But there was blood on her hands.

Blood stained her face.

It was five in the morning and she couldn’t escape it.

_**Red. Red. Red.** _

It pooled around her feet, curled around her fingers, dripped into her mouth, and stained her hair.

_**Red. Red. Red.** _

_**So. Much. Blood.** _

She forced herself to inhale through her nose, and then exhale through her mouth. Nice, deep, slow breaths — just like they taught her in ballet.

Blood continued to pool around her feet. _Why wouldn’t it stop?_

There couldn’t be that much blood inside a person.

It just wasn’t possible.

She tried to take a step back and slipped on the puddle. With a cry, she landed within the pool of blood, and it splashed everywhere, and she screamed, crawling backwards, but she kept on slipping because she was skin and bones and she couldn’t stand up — why couldn’t she get up?

The body laid a couple of feet away from her. If she forced herself to look around, she would have seen more bodies strewn around what she had done.

_Joey…._

_Yugi…._

_Téa…._

_Tristan…._

_No…._

So. Much. Blood.

A scream tore its way from her throat. She thought it tore pieces of her sanity along with it.

She wasn’t sure.

The earth trembled beneath her, as if a reaction and she screamed again. She was shuddering violently, everything flashing before her eyes, the blood, the darkening of their eyes before falling to the ground, and she let herself fall.

She wanted to fall with them, with Joey, with everyone else; she was falling with them, falling backwards, anticipating the cold, bloodied ground.

Instead, she was caught.

Caught in his arms….

_**“I win…”** _

He, the demon with the glowing Horus eye on his forehead, then laid her head back, upon his shoulders, and reached out a sun-kissed hand, stroking her bloodstained hair, almost lovingly. He leaned in and his tongue started to caress her stained neck exquisitely, shuddering at the taste before pulling back.

“M-Marik..?” She tried to say, but her voice was creaky, faltering from all the screaming.

**_“Do you know how long forever is, my dear?”_ **

Her eyes were blackening, and she shook her head – what else could she do at that point?

Her vision was beginning to blur, mix in what sight she had left.

Exhaustion was taking hold of her, even as she felt his arms curl around her waist and pull her against him.

The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was his grin as he smiled at her, a triumphant look on his face. This was where the madness ends.

_**“A very long time…”** _

**Author's Note:**

> This incredibly dark and disturbing fic was written in the spirit of All Hallows’ Eve, and a way of exorcising any darkness I had left – have a early Happy Halloween~!!!


End file.
